Tomorrow Never Dies
by Prudence-chan
Summary: Vidfic. Kaoru, Megumi and Misao brooding over their lovers' departure/distance/indifference. Think of James Bond movies' opening clips. (Y' know, mystery, beautiful women, that cool gun thingy...)


**Tomorrow Never Dies **

Summary: Vidfic. Kaoru, Megumi and Misao brooding over their lovers' departure/distance/indifference. Think of James Bond movies' opening clips. (Y' know, mystery, beautiful women, that cool gun thingy...) 

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine, nor is the song "Tomorrow Never Dies", much less James Bond. Though Sanosuke and Pierce Brosnan are hot. Oh well. They aren't mine either. *pouts* 

[It's night in Tokyo. On the road in front of the dojo Kamiya lays Kaoru's body. Her shoulders are still shaking from crying for almost an hour straight. Kenshin has just left to Kyoto, and she is utterly inconsolable. She lies on her back, watching the fireflies' lights melting with the stars', and begins to sing on a very sad voice.] 

__

Darling I'm killed   
I'm in a puddle on the floor   
Waiting for you to return 

[Megumi, in pretty much the same position, watches the ceiling of her room in Aizu. She chuckles to herself, remembering her bickering with Sanosuke. Now that he's out for who-knows-where in the world, she realizes how much his presence meant to her. Blaming him for going away, then blaming herself for having not told him about her feelings, she sings.] 

__

Oh what a thrill   
Fascinations galore   
How you teased, how you leave me to burn 

[Quietly sliding the shoji door open, Misao checks on Aoshi while he sleeps. He has been back to the Aoiya months before, but sometimes she still feels he is a complete stranger. Closing the door, she leans her back into the wooden frame and slides to the floor, sighing heavily. She couldn't explain why it had to be this way. Why things couldn't go back to what they once were. Eyes closed, she sings on a whisper.] 

__

It's so deadly my dear   
The power of having you near 

[As if gathering forces, Kaoru sits up and sings the next part with all her voice, eyes shut, fingers digging into the earth.] 

__

Until the day   
Until the world falls away   
Until you say there'll be no more good-byes   
See it in your eyes   
Tomorrow never dies 

[Misao leaves the room where Aoshi is meditating, a tray of tea cooling by his side. She lightly hits her head against a column in annoyance, then quietly weeps a bit. Sobbing, she turns her eyes in the direction of the room she just left. She knew Aoshi and her didn't have a normal relationship - or, better yet, didn't have any relationship at all - but it didn't mean he had to be so cold.. she sings while embracing the column, pretending it's him.] 

__

Darling you won   
It's no fun   
Bring tea to that temple room   
It's murder on our odd affair 

[Kaoru looks once again in the direction Kenshin walked, then decides he won't come back. She tries to be reasonable - 'he cannot leave things as they are... he needs to make sure people are safe' - but her heart is thinking selfishly, she can't help it. Barely able to stand, she stumbles to the dojo entrance. And there she stays, holding onto the wooden gates, to sing the next part.] 

__

It's you, that's your life   
Every night, as you chase the morning light   
You're not the only warrior out there 

[Slowly and sensually, Megumi stretches over her futon, one hand playing with her hair while she aches for the man she loves and knows she can't have by her side. She bits her lower lip before singing.] 

__

It's so deadly my dear   
The power of wanting your near 

[Misao, her back to the temple column, arches her head back when she sings. Her hair is messed against the wooden surface while her body slowly moves down till she's sitting on the floor, her slender legs sprawled on her left side.] 

__

Until the day   
Until the world falls away   
Until you say there'll be no more good-byes   
See it in your eyes   
Tomorrow never dies 

[Instrumental interlude. Each woman is shown on their own suffering: Kaoru, at the veranda of the dojo; Misao, at the temple stairs; Megumi, curling up on her bedroom. On the third chorus, the latter raises her upper body, until she's sitting with her folded legs to each side of her body. Her hands clutch the sheets in front of her while she sings at the top of her lungs.] 

__

Until the day   
Until the world falls away   
Until you say there'll be no more good-byes   
See it in your eyes 

[Kaoru, sitting at the veranda's step, cries her heart out.] 

__

Until the day 

[Misao, at the temple gateway, sings angrily as if Aoshi was in front of her.] 

__

Until the day 

[Megumi looks at the immense sky out of her window, then sings to it full of melancholy.] 

__

Until the day 

Author's Notes: So what if it doesn't make much sense. I myself don't make much sense. See? 

I imagined it in my head as something quite sexy. I mean, the girls should be acting on a sensual way - even though they are quite suffering for being away from their guys. Especially when they sing the 'until the daaaaaaaaay...' part... y' know when those singers do funny looks when they reach higher notes (those looks - yeah, when they look like they're having an orgasm)? You get the idea, right? 

Ah, and I changed a few lil' things over the lyrics. Hope you don't kill me for that. Also, hope it didn't make the fic sound funny - it was supposed to be quite angsty, y' know. Don't forget to review. I like reviews. They make me think straight for a cuppa minutes, then I can write another cuppa words on my other fics. And I know you want me to. 

love, Prudence-chan 


End file.
